Mi primer beso!
by ayuzachan
Summary: Que pasaría si Kyoko no le dejara un chupetón a Ren sino algo mas duradero en el cuerpo y alma? como reaccionará cada uno de ellos? Es mi primer FF, denle una oportunidad :D la imagen de la cubierta no me pertenece.
1. Cap 1

**Skip Beat no pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, solo me pertenecen las ideas locas que pasan por mi cabeza XD**

La historia se inicia en el cap.195, he ido variando las actuaciones para que adecuen a mis delirios :D todo comienza después de que ella lo besa en la frente y Ren regresa a ser la persona que Kyoko "admira" más!

_Pensamientos en Cursiva_

**Dialogos de Kuon**

** Cap. 1**

_¿Un beso que dure para siempre? _Pesaba Kyoko mientras pasaba sus manos por los bien trabajados pectorales_… pectorales? Oh por Dios! Kyoko que estás haciendo aprovechándote de la situación!_

_Esta chica está llevándome al límite, donde aprendió a hacer esto? _decía por dentro mientras su cara reflejaba total tranquilidad.

**_ Ren, déjame salir un rato, actuar con ella se está volviendo interesante… quiero actuar más con ella_**

_ Yo también quiero actuar con ella, porque no lo hacemos juntos?_

**_Kyoko –chan has crecido estupendamente!_**_ Vamos a ver como reaccionas…__a nuestra actuación_, Ren y Kuon estaban en perfecta sincronía.

Kyoko sin pensarlo más veces bajo su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de Ren. Miró su cuello, sus orejas como su cabellos se esparcía sobre las sábanas, sus labios se entreabrían mientras que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y ahí supo que es lo que debía hacer… algo que lo salvara definitivamente de esa oscuridad que ella conocía tan bien.


	2. Cap 2

**Skip Beat no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, solo me pertenecen las ideas locas que pasan por mi cabeza XD**

**realmente estoy muy feliz de saber que alguien está leyendo mi historia! Ni se pueden imaginar mi gran sonrisa cuando me llegó el primer correo a mi celular, gracias neko-koneko-kuroneko y Black-Shadow-Archive realmente hicieron que mi día sea muy feliz.**

**Sin más disfruten del siguiente capítulo!**

**Cap. 2**

Ren no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, abrió los ojos rápidamente para ver si en realidad estaba pasando o si sus deseos lo estaban engañando… unos suaves labios se habían posado sobre los suyos.

**_¿Setsu o Kyoko? ¿Quien me está besando?_**

_Mi primer beso debe ser con la persona que me gusta… Noooo! yo solo respeto mucho a Tsuruga-san, yo solo lo… respeto. _Kyoko trataba de convencerse de esto una y otra vez pero sus verdaderos sentimientos salieron a flote y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí mientras que sus ojos estaban cerrados como si quisiera recordar esto por siempre.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Ren, en ese instante supo que quien la estaba besando era Kyoko y no Setsu como lo pensó en un inicio. **_Kyoko– chan me está besando… su primer beso… me está entregando su primer beso._** Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras Kyoko mantenía sus labios presionados contra él.

_¡Él está sonriendo! Mi beso lo hizo sonreír… _

**Reviews please! quiero saber que piensan :D **


	3. Cap 3

**Skip Beat no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, solo me pertenecen las ideas locas que pasan por mi cabeza XD**

_Pensamientos_

**Diálogos de Kuon**

"..." Conversaciones

**sin más los dejo con el capítulo de hoy **

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Cap. 3**

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kyoko mientras su rubor se iba intensificando más y más… había roto su acto de Setsu, había perdido el control sobre sí misma.

_Setsu regresa por favor, tienes que salvarme… Setsuuuu! ¿Ahora qué hago?_Lentamente separó sus labios de los de Ren e intento levantarse sin abrir los ojos por temor a que Ren la descubriera. No sabía que quien la estaba mirando con unos ojos que destilaban alegría y determinación era Kuon, a tal punto de haber olvidado porque se había iniciado toda la riña y porque ella estaba encima de él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kuon la cogió de los brazos como si al separarse ella lo fuera a dejar totalmente solo ** "¡Kyoko, no me dejes!"**

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente al escuchar el miedo que había en la voz que había pronunciado su nombre, esos ojos… _esos ojos son los de Tsuruga-san… ya no tienen la oscuridad que conozco tan bien pero ¿por qué tiene tanto miedo? _

"¿Tsur… Ren-san?" fueron las primeras palabras que pudo decir, estaba segura que había logrado que él no descendiera a los infiernos pero esos ojos que la miraban no eran los de Tsuruga Ren eran de otra persona, una que solo había visto por momentos pero que no se había presentado libremente ante ella.

...

...

"**NO SOY REN…"**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! Voy a tratar de actualizar a diario para no tenerlos en vilo :P **

**En mis ratos libres voy pensando ¿hoy que escribiré? y mi cabeza se llena de ideas jajajaja**

**Gise: jajajaja inhumano ajajajaja si sé que son cortitos pero sé que la inspiración llegará a mí para hacerlos un poco más largos XD, gracias por leer y que te siga gustando mi FF!**


	4. Cap 4

**Skip Beat no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, solo me pertenecen las ideas locas que pasan por mi cabeza XD**

Kuon nos tiene de los pelos, se que fui malvada al dejarlos a la espera pero aquí está el capítulo del día ¡disfrútenlo!

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Cap. 4**

Es verdad que su nombre verdadero no era Ren, él mismo había dicho que esa era su nombre artístico cuando estuvieron en Karuizawa. Pero entonces como debía llamarlo, él no había confiado lo suficiente en ella como para decirle cuál era su nombre real.

Kuon vio como por el rostro de Kyoko pasaron el shock y la sorpresa de saber que quien estaba delante de ella no era su estimado sempai sino otra persona y la tristeza y resentimiento como si hubiera sido traicionada de una manera casi irreparable ¿Qué había hecho? Y en solo un segundo ella cubrió todas sus emociones y vio como la persona que lo miraba con unos ojos despreocupados era Setsu, incluso el cuerpo que estaba cogiendo de los brazos se relajó sin dejar rastros de alguna tensión.

"Por supuesto que no eres Ren… NIISAN" dijo Setsu con su voz calmada como si no hubiera pasado nada y resaltando enormemente que quien era él era su amado Niisan. Se estaba soltando del agarre de Ren fácilmente, quería salir de ir y reprimir todos los sentimientos que habían salido de su corazón, cerrar esa caja nuevamente con todos los candado ponerle refuerzos si era necesario. No quería ser lastimada nuevamente. "Debo ir a bañarme antes de preparar la cena Niisan…"

Pero Kuon no la iba a dejar a dejar escapar tan fácilmente, luego de haber visto el dolor en sus ojos sabía que tenía que decirlo ahora o la perdería para siempre, aunque tal vez ella no lo perdonara y lo rechazará luego de escucharlo. Tenía miedo pero debía hacerlo… la soltó solo por unos segundos solo para poder abrazarla fuertemente y acercarla a él lo más posible, escuchó lo que ella decía pero sabía que ella estaba creando una defensa en contra de él… estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que iba a escapar de él.

Kyoko sintió como sus brazos la abrazaron fuertemente acercándola hacia su pecho, podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de Ren su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que quería salirse de su pecho. Setsu salió volando por la ventana y Kyoko se apoderó nuevamente de su cuerpo, casi por instinto sus brazos lo abrazaron delicadamente como si él fuera a romperse en cualquier momento y sintió como Ren apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

**"Tampoco soy Cain…mi nombre es… mi nombre es Kuon , Kuon Hizuri…"**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Gracias a Gise, Black-Shadow-Archive, Candy20086, neko-koneko-kuroneko, deea93 y Taormina por los reviews, estoy muy contenta por leer sus palabras. Si tienen alguna solicitud para el FF no duden en mandarme un PM o ponerlo en su review!**

**Y también a los que han puesto mi FF en alerta y favoritos ¡THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**


	5. Cap 5

**Skip Beat no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, solo me pertenecen las ideas locas que pasan por mi cabeza XD**

_Pensamientos_

_"..." diálogos_

**Pensamientos o diálogos de Kuon**

**Mil disculpas por no haber colgar el nuevo capítulo en los días anteriores, ya se que no hay forma de que me perdonen T_T, pero lo he hecho más larguito para que puedan leer más XD espero que les guste y sino háganme saber para ver en que fallé.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Cap. 5**

"¿Eh?" Kyoko esperaba escuchar cualquier nombre, pero no justo ese nombre. Ella lo había representado antes cuando Otou-san le había enseñado a representar un personaje_… ¡Otou-san! ¿el hijo de Otou –san. _ Alzó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos con cara de interrogación "¿Koun-san, no estabas muerto?" y se le quedó mirando con una cara que demostraba una confusión mental.

De todas las respuestas que ella le podía dar esa era la que nunca hubiera esperado escuchar, pero de quien hablamos es Kyoko y ella NUNCA respondía lo que tú esperabas escuchar.

**"…"**

**"¿?"**

**"hahahahahaha…hahahahaha" **Kuon no pudo contener la risa más tiempo y empezó a carcajearse.

Kyoko lo vio como la soltaba y rodaba de la risa en la cama, ella se quedó a un lado mirándolo. No podía creerlo, él le soltaba una bomba como esa y lo único que hacía ¿era reírse? Sus demonios empezaron a hacer círculos alrededor de ella.

Kuon sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, él ya había experimentado eso antes, dejó de reírse y buscó a kyoko a su alrededor, la encontró sentada a un lado mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

**"¿Kyoko-chan? … ¿kyoko-chan por qué estas amarga?" **Kyoko desvió la mirada y miró hacia a un lado como escogiendo sus palabras.

"¿Por qué estoy amarga? Y todavía lo preguntas Kuon-san…"

La cólera que tenía Kyoko se esfumó al ver el terror en los ojos de Kuon, él tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Sin pensarlo ella acercó su mano y los puso sobre la mejilla de Kuon que había dejado de mirarla, al sentir el calor de su mano alzó nuevamente y puso su mano sobre la mano de ella.

"Kuon-…"

**"Déjame explicarte todo, pero por favor escúchame. No te vayas déjame contarte todo…" **su voz demostraba temor y suplica a la vez. Kyoko solo intuyó a inclinar la cabeza positivamente y escucho como Kuon soltaba el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro de alivio.

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**He descubierto que hay las estadísticas de mi historia, ¡es increíble la cantidad de personas que ingresado a leer mi historia! y no puedo dejar de agradecer a neko-koneko-kuroneko, Candy20086, yariealina, angel' -love por agregarme a favoritos. Adicionalmente a Black-Shadow-Archive, Ryunna, cmls, deea93, sakura tsukiyomi lefey, vicky1231 ¡por seguir mi historia!**

y muchos gracias a los que han dejado reviews ¡me hacen muy feliz!


	6. Cap 6

**Skip Beat no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, solo me pertenecen las ideas locas que pasan por mi cabeza XD**

_Pensamientos_

_"..." diálogos_

**Pensamientos o diálogos de Kuon**

**Aquí va el nuevo capítulo, tuve que leer algunos capítulos de Skip Beat para saber que pasó exactamente y no equivocarme al escribir y me perdí nuevamente leyendo el manga jajajaja... XD pero creo que eso les pasa a todos los que vuelven a leer el manga ¿no?... espero no ser la única loquita por aquí :)**

**A leer y ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Cap. 6**

**"mi padre y mi madre son Kuu y Juliena Hizuri"**

"Otou-san, quiero decir Kuu-sensei…"

**"Puedes llamarlo Otou-san me gusta cómo se escucha cuando lo pronuncias" **

Kyoko se sonrojo no podía controlarse ¡_CAL-MA-TE! _Se dijo así misma "eh… O… Otou-san me dijo que su hijo estaba en sus recuerdos solo hasta los 15 años y que quería tenerlo en sus brazos una vez más… pensé que había muerto y por eso es que había dicho esas cosas… lo siento por mi reacción anterior".

**"No debes disculparte Kyoko-chan, yo viví con ellos hasta que tuve 15 años, cada vez que papá tenía que viajar a alguna locación por una película o mamá tenía que ir a algún desfile yo viajaba con ellos, el caminar que te enseñé para Natsu-chan es de mamá…"** una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia por sus padres.

"…la mejor modelo del mundo…" Kyoko le sonrió.

**"Y muy hermosa"** añadió Kuon demostrando mucho orgullo de ella.

"hahaha…"

**"Cuando tuve 10 años, mis padres vinieron a Japón de vacaciones. Fuimos a Kyoto, pero como bien sabes mi padre siempre está rodeado de muchas personas reconocidas, ambos siendo tan famosos la cantidad se incrementó mucho más. Yo deseaba… no aún deseo ser un gran actor como él algún día, pero todo el mundo tenía muchas expectativas de mí por ser su hijo, buscando un poco de tranquilidad y paz me adentré en el bosque, no me adentré mucho en realidad cuando encontré un claro al costado del río…"** Kuon tenía la vista hacia abajo como si tuviera vergüenza de su pasado, de su propia historia.

Kyoko lo interrumpio con un susurro que casi no lo escuchó, pero logró escuchar "¿Corn… eres Corn?"

Kuon acerco sus manos a sus ojos y se quitó las lentillas lentamente, levantó la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos mostrando una gran sonrisa…_ no me deja de sorprender lo rápida que eres para captar algunas cosas tan rápido_. Kyoko no pudo evitar llevar sus manos sobre su boca y reprimir un fuerte "¡Ahh…!" Esos ojos verdes que ella recordaba perfectamente la estaban mirando, Corn estaba vivo y estaba bien.

**"Sí Kyoko-chan ¡soy Corn! Tú estabas en ese claro llorando porque tu madre te había tratado mal por no haber logrado el máximo puntaje en una prueba. Estabas tan feliz por haber conocido a un hada que no tuve el corazón de decirte la verdad, de borrar esa sonrisa de tus labios ni el brillo de tus ojos soñadores y mucho menos destruir la ilusión de saber que las hadas existían…"** L_o siento mucho Kyoko-chan._

Kuon sintió como unos brazos lo abrazaban, esto lo tomó por sorpresa y cayó de espaldas hacia la cama con Kyoko abrazándolo fuertemente.

"¡Cooooorn! Estás vivo, has crecido… tenía tanto miedo de… de que tu no ya no estuvieras vivo..." Kyoko no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas y se puso a llorar.

**"Shhhh…Shhhh… todo está bien, todo está bien" **decía mientras que pasaba sus manos por su espalda en su intento de calmarla. _No puedo creer que siga preocupada por eso después de tanto tiempo._

**_:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D_**

**_No puedo imaginar a Kuon diciendo "Otou-san, Oka-san" asi que le puse papá y mamá._**

**_Espero no haberme salido mucho de la forma de ser de los personajes. y espero sus Reviews!_**

**_He corregido el color de los ojos... T_T lo siento por haber cometido gravísimo error T_ encuentran otros horrores por favor díganmelo, me hace feliz saber que le prestan atención a lo que escribo XD. trataré de publicar el otro capítulo en menos de una hora, crucemos los dedos._**

**_Byes! _**


	7. Cap 7

**No puedo creer que me equivoque en el color de ojos T_T…T_T ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! Ya hice la corrección, seré más minuciosa en mi investigación cuando tenga que poner algo tan importante**

**Disculpen por la demora en la actualización, a mi muy querida abuela la operaron y realmente hemos estado cuidándola para que nada malo le pase, ya está mucho mejor y ya está en casa pero es terca y no hace caso hahaha por eso la vigilancia absoluta XD espero puedan comprender.**

**Ya basta de tanta cháchara y pasemos a lo importante… EL CAPITULO. Lo he hecho mas largo para poder lograr su perdón de toda esta larga espera. Besos…**

:**D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Cap 7**

Kuon estaba tratando de calmar a Kyoko, sus sollozos cada vez se escuchaban menos _"felizmente ya se está calmando… ¿cómo reaccionará cuando continuemos con la conversación?"_

Sin saber o mejor dicho sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero no quería darse cuenta, su mano al dibujar círculos en la espalda de Kyoko llegó a la zona donde la tela del pequeño corset no la cubría. El seguía metido en sus pensamientos pero sentía algo muy cálido que era transmitido por su mano poniendo una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Kyoko al darse cuenta que él la estaba tocando la espalda baja al intentar calmarla se puso rojísima, cerró sus ojos tratando de pensar, pero como últimamente estaba pasando su mente la traicionó... _Su mano es tan suave y cálida y huele tan bien... ¿Qué estoy pensando, cómo es posible esto? ¿Que me esta pasando?_

Mientras sus ángeles y demonios estaban en una reunión.

"Debemos salvarla, no podemos dejar que caiga de nuevo" decía el demonio 1

"¡Tontos! Porque no lo aceptas totalmente, ella está ena…" decía una angelita cuando unos demonios la interrumpieron, la agarraron de los brazos y se la llevaron muy lejos.

"Ay que despertarla no podemos dejarla en trance" dijeron dos demonios.

"SIII" se escuchó al unísono.

Kyoko sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro esto hizo que Kuon despertara también y la mirara. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Kyoko se puso más roja aún si esto aún era posible... E_stá sonrojada… eso me da esperanzas ¿no?. _Ella intentó separarse y levantarse pero perdió el equilibrio, se iba a caer a un lado de la cama. Kuon actuó tan rápido que logro girarla y jalarla hacia si quedando nuevamente echados y Kuon abrazándola.

**"¿Estas bien Kyoko-chan? ¿Te lastimaste en algún lado?"** mientras la levantó para que se quedaran sentados, quería seguirla abrazando pero no quería tentar su suerte y además quería ver si se había golpeado.

"Es- estoy bi- bien…Tsu... Ku..." dijo Kyoko mientras desviaba la mirada, no podía mirarlo sin sonrojarse.

**"es Kuon"**

"¿eh?"

**"Me pudes llamar Kuon cuando estemos solo los dos"**

"Ok Kuon-san"

**"sin el –san- no estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen así, solo Kuon… por favor" **le respondió poniendo los ojos de cachorrito.

_Noooo esa mirada…no puedo resistir esa mirada _"Ummm esta bien Kuon" si no podía resistir a la mirada de cachorrito no tenía ni idea de lo que era tratar de ver esa gran sonrisa iluminada en su rostro. _Ya he visto esta sonrisa antes, Tsuruga-san me la ha mostrado antes… _Y recordó de lo que habían estado conversando antes… su historia, su pasado...

"¿Que pasó Kuon? ¿Qué pasó luego que te fuiste de Kyoto?"

"…" su mirada se llenó de odio y tristeza. Bajo la mirada, él no la merecía pero ¿podía luchar contra el amor que sentía por ella? …No, ya no podía seguir escondiéndolo, tenía que contarle la verdad, era la única forma de liberarse...

"Alguien murió ¿verdad? y tu te hechas la culpa encima ¿no?" dijo suavemente Kyoko sin acusarlo solo demostrando pena por la pesada culpa que llevaba sobre él.

Levantó la mirada rápidamente, la miro a los ojos y trató de alejarse **"¿Cómo…? "**

"¿Por qué no me cuentas el resto y yo te explicó después?"

**"Al regresar a mi colegio en América mis compañeros se burlaban de mí por no ser ni japonés ni americano, al inicio solo eran palabras pero al pasar el tiempo se volvieron mas violentos y empezaron los golpes. Mi profesor de artes marciales me dijo que jamás debía utilizar lo que aprendía para generar más violencia, entonces yo no respondía a ninguno de los golpes pensaba que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Luego Rick se convirtió en mi amigo…Rick... él"**

Kyoko lo escuchaba, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero no lo iba a interrumpir. Él estaba sacando todo su dolor desde el fondo de su corazón, ella debía escucharlo como cuando él la escucho en su lugar secreto. Sin dudarlo tomo sus manos una en cada mano y entrelazó los dedos para poder darle fuerzas y un poco de confianza para poder seguir.

Kuon sintió la calidez de las manos de Kyoko, también vio sus lágrimas pero sabía que debía continuar. Respiró varias veces antes de hablar…

**"Rick me defendía de los ataques que recibía y cuando no pudo soportar más ver como no me defendía decidió que era tiempo de que dejara de ser cobarde y empezara a devolverles los golpes, el me enseñó a golpear para defenderme… pero una vez que empecé a golpear a mis atacantes el odio que tenía guardado dentro mío no se contuvo y me hizo perder los límites de mi control, hundiéndome en la venganza que corría por mis venas. Yo no tenía compasión con ninguno y Rick siempre llegaba a detenerme, él ya no me defendía de los otros… ahora me protegía de mi mismo… un día encontré a un grupo de los que solía fastidiarme..."**Sus propias lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, tenía un nudo en la garganta no podía hablar mas...la pena lo estaba envolviendo... Sintió como Kyoko le soltaba las manos _Sabía que esto pasaría, lo sabía..._

Los sollozos de Kyoko se empezaron a escuchar un poquito mas fuertes, soltó las manos de Kuon sabía que lo que iba a escuchar después era lo que más le dolía a él e hizo lo primero que su corazón le dijo que hiciera... lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Kuon no esperaba esto, nunca hubiera pensado que Kyoko le intentará transmitir tanta fuerza y que ella iniciara un contacto físico tan intimo entre ellos...**  
**

**"Kyoko-chan...Kyoko-chan..."** dijo entre sollozos. La abrazó tan fuerte como si fuera lo único que lo mantenía en este mundo, ella era su amuleto protector ante la oscuridad que llevaba dentro.

:**D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Uffff lo he releído varias veces antes de terminarlo, añadiendo y quitando algunas cosas para que todo tenga sentido. es más de la medianoche aquí en Perú, y es****pero que les haya gustado mucho lo que he escrito, tengo muchas ganas de leer sus reviews. Sinceramente no sé en que lugar lo hubiera cortado si hubiera tenido que hacerlo, estoy feliz de no haberlo hecho :D**

**Hoy he visto una película mexicana muy buena, se llama "No se aceptan devoluciones" si puedan véanla he reído y llorado mucho salí muy conmovida del cine es una de esas imperdibles ;)**

**¡Byes!**


	8. Cap 8

**Skip Beat no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, solo me pertenecen las ideas locas que pasan por mi cabeza XD**

**_¡ Hola a todos! Tenía planeado terminar de escribir este capítulo el día de ayer y colgarlo para que lo puedan leer pero me tocó cuidar a mi enamorado enfermo hasta que alguno de sus padres llegaran. Si tienen enamorados espero que ellos sean conscientes y tomen la medicina sin hacer tanto drama… en serio fue demasiado para mí resulte malhumorada luego de esta experiencia. Por eso recién lo terminé de escribir hoy y les di un final de capítulo bonito XD ¡Disfrútenlo!_**

_Pensamientos en Cursiva_

**Diálogos de Kuon**

:**D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Cap 8**

Ambos habían recuperado la calma y Kyoko sabía que lo debía dejar de abrazar, pero ella no quería… _¿Qué debo hacer?... tú sabes bien que es lo que quieres… no, no lo sé… sí lo sabes, él ha abierto todos los candados y estoy afuera, libre nuevamente, no puedes encerrarme LO AMM… NOOOO deja de decir eso, no lo digas… _

Kuon tampoco se quería separar, mucho menos dejar de sentir como ella lo abrazaba por deseos propios. Ahora que lo pensaba ella jamás había iniciado un contacto físico entre ellos cuando no estaban actuando. Pasó uno de sus brazos debajo de sus rodillas, la alzó como a una princesa y empezó a caminar.

**"No pesas nada Kyoko-chan" **una sonrisa pícara se le formó en los labios Esos ojos que lo miraban siempre lo hipnotizaban, ella lograba tener ese efecto sobre él.

"¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vamos?"

**"No te asustes, solo vamos a sentarnos en un lugar más cómodo" **movió la cabeza señalando el sillón en el que la había visto pintarse las uñas, ella lo comprendió al instante y le dedicó una sonrisa muy brillante y sincera.

_No debo dejar que nadie vea esa sonrisa Kyoko-chan, o será mi perdición total…_

Kuon se sentó en uno de los lados del sillón y la sentó en su regazo. Así ella se apoyaba en el brazo del sillón y no dejaba de abrazarlo, necesitaba su fuerza y el calor que su cuerpo le transmitía. Ella es la única que podía sacarlo de esa oscuridad que lo consumía por dentro. Debía seguir su historia, tenía que contarle todo Kyoko merecía toda la verdad. Kyoko sintió como respiraba profundo varias veces y sabía que él estaba tomando fuerzas para continuar, levemente le dio un apretón en el hombro para recordarle que ella estaba ahí con él…

**"Rick me encontró golpeando a esta pandilla, ninguno de ellos podía contra mí sus golpes eran inútiles porque no me hacían daño; uno a uno fueron cayendo, yo estaba totalmente descontrolado solo pensaba en mi venganza y en la ira que me producía recordar todo lo que ellos me habían hecho pasar en mis años anteriores. Rick me gritaba que ya los dejara, trataba de hacer entrar en razón pero no quería escucharlo… mientras discutía con Rick algunos de los que aún estaba conscientes trataron de huir, uno de ellos al intentarlo chocó contra Tina, la novia de Rick. Yo estaba tan ofuscado que fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, ella cayó al piso, Rick y yo corrimos hacia ella pero por diferentes razones, él quería ayudarla a levantarse y ponerse segura, y yo… yo solo quería cazar al maldito que me había hecho sufrir y que ahora le hacía daño a las personas que estaban a mi alrededor"**

Kyoko lo escuchaba no decía nada, solo lo seguía abrazando. Ella entendía muy bien que era sentirse odiado y maltratado por todo el mundo, no tener amigos con quien reír o en quien apoyarse en los momentos en los cuales no sabes que hacer o en los que te sientes inmensamente solo… ella lo sabía muy bien…

**"Rick trató de alcanzarme, gritó mi nombre… escuché como un carro se acercaba a mucha velocidad, voltee y vi como el carro impactó a Rick tirándolo muy lejos, él rodó dando vueltas golpeándose muchas veces en diferentes partes de su cuerpo… fue como si me hubieran quitado la habilidad de respirar en ese preciso momento…" **Kyoko empezó a sollozar lo abrazó tan fuerte y se acurrucó contra él, Kuon la atrajo más aun y la abrazó, sentía como sus brazos temblaban sobre su cuello, ella lloraba como si hubiera perdido a un amigo muy cercano, ella lloraba por él. **"Tina llegó antes que yo hasta él, lo abrazó y le pedía que no la dejara que despertara. Había mucha sangre en la pista yo me quede parado no sabía que hacer… RICK ESTABA MUERTO… POR MI CULPA. Tina fue la única que me echó la culpa, todos los demás: mis padres, la policía, todos decían que había sido un accidente. No les creí, no les creo, nunca les creeré. Tina estuvo allí, fue la única que vio todo… sus palabras: ASESINO y POR TU CULPA jamás se borrarán de mi mente, jamás…"**

"no…."

**"…"**

"¿Rick-san te quería?"

**"¿Por qué…?" **Kyoko lo miró a los ojos y le dijo con esos ojos llorosos RESPÓNDEME. **"Sí, él fue mi verdadero amigo. Él me quería por quien yo era, no por quienes eran mis padres o por el provecho que quería sacar"**

"¿Tú lo obligaste a correr?"

No la entendía ¿por qué le hacía esas preguntas? Ella no le preguntaba por el accidente le preguntaba por Rick, a donde quería llegar.

"¿Tú lo obligaste a correr?" le repitió al ver que se había perdido en pensamientos y se la había quedado mirando en blanco.

**"No, pero…"**

"¿Tú lo llevaste a la pelea?"

**"No, per…"**

"¿Sí regresáramos en el tiempo, Rick-san hubiera dejado de ir a buscarte a la pelea?

**"NO"**

"¿Qué es lo que Rick deseaba más que tú hicieras?"

**"Kyoko- ch…"**

"Respóndeme"

**"Que dejara mi ira a atrás, recordara mi amor por la actuación y encontrara el verdadero amor"**

"No lo entiendes aún"

**"…"**

"¿Kuon?"

**"¿No entiendo qué?"**

"A veces eres tan…" Kuon la miró con cara de interrogación "Rick-san te amaba tanto que en su intento de salvarte y de ayudarte a salir de ese mal ambiente en donde estabas creciendo, arriesgó su propia vida. Tú jamás lo obligaste a ir a tus peleas ni a que luchara a tu lado para que tú tomaras venganza, ni le decías donde ibas a estar para que vaya a buscarte y te sacara de ahí… Él te amaba tanto que dio su vida para que tú cambiaras. Tina estaba tan destrozada en ese momento por su pérdida, claro que te iba a echar la culpa a ti, no había nadie más ahí a quien echarle la culpa. Rick la había dejado y ella no se lo podía reclamar a él, tú como el gran amigo de Rick-san debías darle las respuestas que él no podía dar, pero el dolor fue tan fuerte para ti que así como ella debías echarle la culpa a alguien… Y te echaste toda la culpa…"

**"Pero…"**

"Tú mismo me has dicho que jamás lo llevaste o le pediste que te acompañara, ni le avisabas cada vez que ibas a pelear… él jamás te reclamó porque terminaba en esos lugares contigo… él te reclamaba el por qué eras incapaz de dejar el pasado en el pasado" Kyoko sintió como el cuerpo de Kuon se tensó y como se relajó un momento después.

Ella le había dicho con sus propias palabras lo que nadie le había dicho antes. Sus palabras eran tan ciertas, tan verdaderas ¿por qué nadie en casa se las había dicho al tratar de convencerlo? ¿Por qué él nunca las había pensado así? Claro que lo sabía, pero no quería… no quería no sentirse culpable, él se había impuesto ese castigo…

**"Yo lo entiendo ahora"**

"¿Qué pasó contigo?"

**"Yo me perdí tanto en mi culpa, que mis padres no sabías que hacer. Un día el jefe vino y me ofreció tener una nueva vida sin pasado en el país en donde mi padre había crecido. No lo pensé dos veces, salí de mi casa sin despedirme de mis padres, solo mi padre vio como me iba. Mi madre nunca me vio irme… Ren Tsuruga nació desde entonces, una persona diferente a lo que fui, intachable y trabajadora. Mi amor por la actuación regresó a mí y fue lo único que me motivo a ser mejor cada día y poder regresar con mis padres con la cabeza en alto cuando tuviera mi propio poder como un gran actor…hasta…"**

"¿eh?... ¿hasta?...¿esa ya no es tu motivación?"

**"No, ya no es mi única motivación"**

"…"

**"Hasta que me enamoré" **Kuon sintió como Kyoko emitió un jadeo de sorpresa y sus brazos dejaron abrazarlo, ella se estaba separando de él, debía decírselo directamente o ella nunca lo entendería. Hizo lo que mejor podía demostrar el amor que sentía por ella, colocó una de una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y la besó… un beso dulce que transmitiera todos sus sentimientos, un beso entre Kuon y Kyoko.

Kyoko nunca vio venir ese beso que la agarró tan de sorpresa, sus labios suaves se posaron en ella, él no la estaba presionando, era tan gentil… tan amoroso… Sintió como se separaba de ella y abrió sus ojos.

Kuon se había separado solo unos centímetros de ella y la estaba mirando, ambos se quedaron atrapados en sus miradas. Kuon sabía que era muy pronto pero debía decirlo **"Me enamoré de ti" **

Kyoko cerró sus ojos esta vez y cerró la distancia entre ellos y… lo besó…

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gustó?¿no les gustó?**

**el final del cap se me vino al final no lo tenía planeado jijijiji**

**¿que le dirá Kyoko a Kuon? ¿Declarará su amor?**

**Waaaa ya lo quiero saber pero mañana debo trabajar así que ya voy a dormir, mañana idearé lo que continúa y espero subirlo el martes o miércoles a más tardar. Espero sus reviews y sus respuestas :D **


	9. Cap 9

Gomene minasan, este capítulo me fue muy difícil de escribir, tenía el comienzo pero no sabía como continuar. Un bloqueo total, tuve que leer parte del manga nuevamente para agarrar inspiración y escuchar canciones solo que etas me daban ideas para el futuro pero no sabía como unir esto con aquello. Siento mucha vergüenza por haberlos hecho esperar tanto discúlpenme T_T.

Espero que les guste ^^

**Skip Beat no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, solo me pertenecen las ideas locas que pasan por mi cabeza XD**

:**D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Cap. 9**

Kyoko no solía hacer esas cosas, ella era una chica respetable que había puesto su pureza siempre primero, pero que más podía hacer si había escuchado esas palabras que jamás pensó escuchar de sus labios… _él me quiere… como mujer…románticamente… Oh! Sus labios son tan suaves… sus labioooossss…_

Kuon abrió y cerró sus ojos varias veces, no lo podía creer Kyoko lo estaba besando, bueno solo había pegado sus labios a los de él pero eso ya era UN BESO… _un beso de mi amada Kyoko…_ fu como si su cerebro uniera los cabos sueltos y no lo pensó más empezó a profundizar el beso, atrapó el labio inferior de Kyoko y lo empezó a chupar suavemente. Kyoko se dejó llevar se sentía como en el cielo, su labio era succionado suavemente pero sentía un poco de presión...

"Mmmm" ¿_que fue ese sonido que hice? ¡Oh por Dios! Que va a pensar Kuon de mí…_

Kuon escuchó el leve gemido que dio Kyoko y perdió el poco autocontrol que tenía. La acercó a él con sus dos brazos y asaltó nuevamente sus labios, aprovechó que Kyoko entreabrió sus labios de la sorpresa y metió su lengua para explorar toda la boca de Kyoko. Sus lenguas empezaron a moverse en sincronía y esta vez el gemido se escuchó de la garganta de Kuon, el beso se volvió cada vez más demandante y ahora Kyoko había puesto sus manos en el cabello de Kuon (no supo como pero cuando se dio cuenta sus manos ya estaban ahí), oh como enloquecía esto a Kuon, realmente Kyoko era su perdición total. Solo la falta de aire los hizo separarse y a ambos se les formó un rubor en el rostro, ambos se habían dejado llevar por sus deseos. Kuon la abrazó fuertemente y la pegó a él.

**"Te amo tanto, por favor dime que esto no es un sueño, dime que mi amor es correspondido y que tus besos no fueron fruto de mi imaginación"**

Kyoko levantó la vista y lo vio a los ojos, él tenía miedo y con una voz clara pero bajita le dijo "yo también te amo..."

"..."

"pero... pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo"

Él ya sabía a que tipo de miedo se refería ella, ese miedo de ser dejada atrás, de ser abandonada, de querer a alguien con todo tu corazón y que esa persona no tenga los mismos sentimientos por ti pero que se aproveche injustamente de ellos y saque provecho a costa de tu sufrimiento. Claro que entendía como ella se había sentido toda su vida de alguna u otra forma. Él nunca había amado a nadie antes, ella había sido su primer amor cuando aún eran niños solo que no sabía que significaba eso en ese entonces,pero ahora que sabía que era amar de verdad, de querer ver a esa persona sonreír y de que sea feliz. Él jamás la abandonaría, jamás...

**"No tengas miedo Kyoko, yo no soy como ellos... yo te amo de verdad"**

Ella siempre había deseado escuchar esas palabras de la boca de muchas personas... Que sean dichas con tanta sinceridad y poder escucharlas fue como un bálsamo reconfortante para ella, para su alma. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, no quiso detenerlas tampoco porque esta vez eran lágrimas de alegría y tampoco pudo reprimir la sonrisa en sus labios. Kyoko por fin lograba sentir que era ser feliz de verdad... _SOY TAN FELIZ_

**"No temas de mí Kyoko, jamás te voy a abandonar ni soltaré tu mano... solo te pido que tú nunca sueltes la mía" **sonrió, Kyoko le estaba sonriendo, ella estaba feliz a su lado.

** "¿Kyoko?"**

""¿Mmmm?"

**"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"**

Si Kyoko hubiera volteado más rápido su cabeza es muy probable que se hubiera desnucado "No bromees con esas cosas Ku..."

**"No estoy bromeando" **Su voz era seria y ronca, Kyoko debía entender que él no estaba bromeando. Sus sentimientos eran serios porque no le creía...

"pero..."

**"¿Me das una oportunidad de demostrarte mi amor?" **Kyoko se sonrojo, como era posible que el pudiera decir esas cosas tan directamente ¿acaso a él no le daba vergüenza como a ella?.

En realidad Kuon por dentro estaba que moría de la incertidumbre, se sentía como un escolar al cual cada segundo de silencio le parecía una eternidad... si esa era la palabra correcta, su silencio era una ETERNIDADDD...

"Sí"

"¿Qué?" Kuon se había quedado en blanco, tanto así que no la había escuchado.

"Por favor no me lo hagas repetir..." oh no esos ojos... esos ojos de nuevo no "...he dicho que sí..." dijo mientras sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas.

Fue como si una tormenta la levantara por los aires, se aferró a Kuon para no caerse, pero Kuon estaba tan feliz que en un arrebato la había alzado y le daba vueltas de alegría mientras que reía y no era una risa cualquiera era la risa que Kyoko había escuchado en el claro en donde se habían conocido cuando aún eran niños...

:**D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

La buena noticia es que mi jefa se ha ido de vacaciones una semana y voy a tener un poco más de libertad de escribir porque no me ha dejado tantos pendientes Yeyyyy! así que prometo que mañana publicaré algo más ^^.

¿Debo avanzar un poco más con el tiempo de la historia? ¿les parece que voy muy lento? por favor dejen sus reviews me ayudan muchísimo y no saben como me suben los ánimos. Un beso para todos :D y sean muy felices. Hoy sea el día que sea sorprende a una de las personas que quieres y dale un abrazo (a veces da penita dar abrazos pero se siente muy bien :D).


	10. Chapter 10

Lo prometido es deuda... espero que les guste ^^

**Skip Beat no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, solo me pertenecen las ideas locas que pasan por mi cabeza XD**

:**D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Cap. 10**

Los rayos del sol ingresaron por la ventana. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que habían conversado, reído, llorado, abrazado y besado hasta el amanecer. Kyoko en un acto reflejo al percibir esto, se levantó y estaba a punto de lograr la posición exacta para hacer una dogeza cuando Kuon la agarró de los brazos y la levantó con suma facilidad pero sin hacerle daño.

**"¿Por qué siempre que te quieres disculpar debes de tirarte al piso?... hasta ahora no lo comprendo, sé que es una costumbre japonesa y que siempre lo haces pero… aun no puedo comprenderlo…" **le dijo mientras sus ojos demostraban duda.

"Lo siento mucho…" respondió Kyoko muy despacito.

**"no lo sientas, no hay nada porque disculparse Kyoko" **Kyoko se ruborizó al escuchar nuevamente que Kuon decía su nombre con tanta intimidad y facilidad. Su corazón latía a mil al lado de este hombre.

"Pero es que no has dormido nada y yo te he hecho quedar despierto hasta tan tarde, y hoy tenemos que ir al estudio para que Tragic Market siga siendo grabada…" en un instante se puso pálida y se perdió en sus pensamientos solo que involuntariamente las empezó a decir en voz alta.

"¡Oh no! Ahora el director va a poner muchos NGs y van a ser mi culpa porque no durmió y la grabación se alargará aún más y Kuon no podrá dormir hasta muy tarde de hoy o quizás en la madrugada…"

_Realmente se perdió en sus pensamientos… no cambias nada Kyoko jejeje_. Le puso una mano en la mejilla y la acarició suavemente, Kyoko dejó de murmurar y lo miró, pero esa mirada y sonrisa no se las esperaba y nuevamente se sonrojo

"lo siento Kuon… yo… estaba…"

**"No te preocupes Kyoko"** Como le encantaba verla ruborizada, con la mejillas rojitas **"no es tu culpa, yo te pedí que me escucharas hasta el final… quería contarte mi historia. Y aún podemos dormir porque me toca filmar al final de la tarde así que no creo que me den un NG por no haber dormido. Prométeme que vas a dejar de echarte la culpa por todo, porque ninguna de esas cosas es tu culpa" **_si supiera que no dormí muchas noches cuando estuvimos aquí como los hermanos Heel._

"pero"

**"nada de peros, solo promételo…"**

"…"

**"…"**

"es… esta bien, prometo que pensaré antes de echarme la culpa la próxima vez" y así como si nada huebiera pasado él le sonrió, bueno ya no había demonios que matar… todos ya estaban achicharrados después de tantas sonrisas y besos.

**"Vamos a dormir"**

"¿Eh?"

**"¿No quieres que duerma?"**

"sí sí, per…"

**"Entonces ve a cambiarte para que puedas dormir también"**

"Uhum, me voy a cambiar"

Cuando Kyoko salió del baño Kuon ya se había cambiado y estaba parado al frente de la puerta. Las ropas no podían ocultar el cuerpo bien marcado que tenía, bueno ella ya lo había tocado justo hace pocas horas, se le quedó mirando y no se dio cuenta que él estaba viendo cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos… A_hora sí me ve como un hombre, pensé que este día nunca llegaría. Tienes que controlarte, ya sé que quieres tenerla solo para ti pero no la debes asustar o la perderás para siempre. Sí ya sé pero que puedo hacer si la quiero solo para mí, la amo tanto que no sé si podré controlarme ahora que sé que ella siente lo mismo por mi… _

Sin darse cuenta ambos estaban con los rostros ruborizados, no sabían que hacer estaban fuera de sus personajes como los hermanos Heel y era su primer día como pareja y estaban durmiendo en la misma habitación. Kuon no podía controlar sus deseos de poder tenerla entre sus brazos así que él dio el primer paso y la abrazó. **"Duerme conmigo, te prometo que no haré nada… nada que te pueda lastimar o que no quieras hacer… solo duerme conmigo, quiero sentirte cerca y saber que cuando despierte estarás ahí conmigo que me seguirás amando y que soy la persona más feliz de este planeta".**

Kyoko al escuchar eso solo atinó a decir sí con la cabeza, estaba tan avergonzada. Felizmente se había puesto el camisón largo que Setsu usaba como ropa de dormir, porque si se hubiera puesto el primer pijama que usó seguro no hubiera podido dormir nada por los nervios.

Se acostaron en la cama de 'Cain' que era la que mas cerca tenían. No dijeron nada, no sabrían que decir si hubieran tenido que hablar de algo, solo se acostaron uno al lado del otro. Kuon estiró uno de sus brazos y Kyoko la utilizó como almohada mientras que su otro brazo la rodeaba por la cintura y la acercaba a él. Kyoko puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Kuon y pudo sentir como su corazón latía más rápido que el de ella. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos…

_Huele tan bien… _pensaron Kuon y Kyoko al mismo tiempo y como si se tratara de magia se quedaron dormidos.

:**D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

Este capítulo fue más facil para mi, las palabras salieron de mi mano con tanta facilidad que me he asombrado. Tuve que hacer dos cambios porque al principio puse a Kuon muy mandón y no me gusto nadita, asi que cambié algunas palabras mientras lo pasaba del papel a la computadora y quedo como está aqui XD.

Ahora les toca el reto de adivinar: ¿cómo despertarán? jajajaja mi mente macabra esta ideando la continuación jajajaja...

Espero sus reviews y un mega abrazo a los que han puesto como favorito y a los seguidores de mi historia loca: Candy20086, a92, angel' -love, ketax, neko-koneko-kuroneko, yariealina, yue yuna y Black-Shadow-Archive, Ryunna, Soohari, cmls, deea93, sakura tsukiyomi lefey, viky1231.


	11. Cap 11

Disculpen la demora, no estaba contenta con lo que escribí... espero que les guste el escrito final^^ (primero lo escribo en papel y luego lo paso a la compu, es más fácil para mi cabeza desarrollar la historia así :D)

**Skip Beat no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, solo me pertenecen las ideas locas que pasan por mi cabeza XD**

:**D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Cap. 11**

Su mano estaba apoyado sobre algo blando, bueno ahora que despertaba un poquito más podía sentir que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba encima de... ¿algo o alguien? _Huele bien... mmmm _estaba medio dormida aún y no quería abrir sus ojos, así que empezó a mover su mano. Mientras Kuon estaba profundamente dormido y no sabía nada de lo que estaba apunto de sucederle, el brazo que en inicio había servido de almohada ahora esta alrededor de los hombros de Kyoko y su otro brazo estaba colgando al otro lado de la cama, fiel a su palabra no le había hecho nada mientras dormían juntos.

Kyoko al desperezarse puso un poco de presión sobre su mano y movió un poco su cuerpo. Lo que menos espera era escuchar un gruñido, rápidamente abrió los ojos y vio a Kuon dormido profundamente… _debe haber estado soñando algo..., _levanto su mano y la llevó hacia su rostro suavemente lo acarició y fue bajándola por su cuello, su torso y sus abdominales. Kuon emitía pequeños sonidos cada vez que ella tocaba su piel _¿está dormido o se está haciendo el dormido? Se debe ejercitar mucho para tener tan buen estado físico, tener estos abdominales tan bien formados no es fácil… _una sonrisa diabólica se plantó en su cara y supo como iba descubrir si él estaba dormido o estaba soñando.

Con un solo dedo empezó trazar las líneas que habían entre cada uno de sus abdominales suavemente y ejerciendo un poquito de presión, por su cuerpo pasó una corriente al sentir que estaba muy cerca al cuerpo de Kuon y que se estaba aprovechando de la situación, sus mejillas ya estaba rojas pero quería saber si él estaba despierto o no. Levantó la vista para verlo si estaba despierto, pero Kuon nunca abrió los ojos, con la mano que tenía en los hombros de Kyoko la atrajo más hacia él y enrollándose la abrazó con su otro brazo. Él estaba tan dentro de su sueño que no se dio cuenta que había puesto una de sus piernas sobre las piernas de Kyoko haciéndola su prisionera.

Kyoko se dio cuenta que había quedado totalmente inmovilizada sus brazos estaban atrapados entre los brazos de él y sus piernas aplastadas por una de las bien formadas piernas de Kuon.

"¿Kuon?" él no le respondió, estaba profundamente dormido.

Podía escuchar como el palpita de su corazón se incrementaba más y más cada vez que tocaba alguna parte de su cuerpo. Sintió que había algo duro que chocaba con su bajo vientre y que emanaba mucho calor "que extraño se siente caliente en un solo lugar… eh? Y es más duro que el resto de su cuerpo, que extraño" con mucha dificultad movió uno de sus brazos hacia su pierna e intentó palpar que es lo que chocaba con su pierna, pero solo sus dedos lograban rozarlo. Al inicio solo sintió que cada vez este emanaba más calor y que presionaba más su pierna, como al quinto intento Kuon produjo un jadeo más fuerte y movió un poco su pierna dejando uno de sus brazos más libre. Movió su mano y enrolló su mano alrededor pensando que lo podía sacar o mover a un lado, pero al intentarlo escuchó un gran quejido de Kuon. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que es lo que tenía en la mano, se puso totalmente roja jamás había visto uno antes y muho menos tocado, agarrado, ¡JALADO! _¡TIERRA TRÁGAME POR FAVOR, COMO VOY A VERLO A LA CARA DESPUÉS DE ESTO!_

La respiración de Kuon y sus latidos se aceleraron mucho más. Kyoko no sabía que estaba pasando, si antes tenía vergüenza ahora esta horrorizada debía sacar su mano de ahí pero cuando estaba decidiendo como hacerlo Kuon se movió haciendo que por inercia su mano lo apretara aún más.

**"Mmmm ohhhh"**

Vio como Kuon abría los ojos, rápidamente cerró los suyos. _Eres una acrtiz, tiene que parecer que estás durmiedo, calma tu respiración relaja el cuerpo mente en blanco… _Sitió como la tela que estaba de su mano se humedecía eso sí era realmente extraño pero con su mantra 'mente en blanco' no dejo que él la descubriera.

**"Fuck" **lo escuchó maldecir en inglés ¿qué había pasado?

_¡Oh no! Mi mano, por que no la saqué a tiempo, nooooooo_

**"¿Kyoko? ¿Estás despierta?"**

"…" no podía descubrirla sino pensaría que ella era la pervertida, eso NO PODÍA PASAR. Continuó con su actuación de estar dormida.

**"Uffff aún esta dormida" **sintió como los latidos de Kuon disminuían su velocidad y como su respiración se tranquilizaba, pero su mano se humedecía cada vez más, debía sacar su mano de ahí lo más disimuladamente posible, aunque ya no estaba duro ni tan caliente. Su mano tenía la apariencia de solo estar encima así que sería más fácil sacarla de ahí sin provocar tanta alarma.

**_Si se despierta y se da cuenta de que es lo que ha pasado huirá de mí y no me volverá a hablar… que debo hacer…va a pensar que soy un pervertido, maldición… maldito sueño…_** Sintió como Kyoko movía un poco el cuerpo, se puso de piedra no sabía que hacer. Como por arte me magia Kyoko movió todo su brazo y deslizó su mano por una parte de su pantalón y parte de sus abdominales. Se sentía increíble su mano sobre su piel pero debía concentrarse en que ella no notara nada de lo que había pasado antes, había estado tan excitado que solo con soñarla se había venido**_… Ya no eres un chiquillo, estas cosas no te deben pasar, debes controlarte más…_**

Kuon empezó a recorrer con sus dedos delicadamente la mano de ella. Jamás había visto que una mujer se viera tan hermosa al dormir, quería verla un poco más pero sus caricias la estaban despertando, se detuvo pero ya era muy tarde ella ya estaba abriendo sus ojos. Unos ojos miel miraron su pecho y luego recorrieron todo el camino hasta su cara, con una sonrisa de lado la miro, ella también le sonrió.

**"¿Te gusta lo que ves mi bella durmiente?" **Como le gustaba hacerla ruborizar, Kyoko cerró los ojos y sintió como Kuon se acercaba dándole un beso en la frente.

**"Buenos días mi Kyoko"**

"Bue- buenos día…" no sabía que más decir, estaba realmente avergonzada pero jamás le diría que ella se había despertado primero y menos que es lo que había pasado en realidad.

**"Creo que debemos prepararnos para ir al estudio"**

"¿Eh? Ah! Sí sí, me bañare primero" y salió despedida de la cama hacia el baño, se había despistado tanto con todo lo acontecido que tuvo que salir del baño por su ropa de cambio.

**"Uffff"** decía Kuon mientras se daba vueltas en la cama debía esperar a que ella terminara de usar el baño para poder limpiarse, ahora el avergonzado era él. No podía creer que eso le hubiera pasado y siendo el primer día de su relación.

Cuando salió del baño ya en el papel de Cain Heel, Setsu estaba con un sándwich y un taza de café listos para él. Ella ya había comido y mientras él comía se retocaba el maquillaje porque Setsu debía siempre verse bien. Luego se dirigieron al estudio de grabación y llegaron 10 minutos tarde, lo cual fue bien recibido por el staff ya que se estaba acostumbrando a que siempre llegaran con media hora de retraso o hasta a veces más tiempo; sin embargo, Murasame-kun los enfrentó por su tardanza pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso, solo continuaron con su camino y pasaron de frente al camerino de Cain agarrados de la mano.

Konoe- san estaba muy feliz, parecía que Cain había venido con mucha predisposición a realizar rápido las escenas porque no había provocado ningún problema ni ningún NG, solo las actrices temblaban de temor al verlo con ese maquillaje encima. Hoy les había tocado hacer unas escenas muy sangrientas ya que debían aprovechar que era de noche para que todo fuera muy real. La única que no tenía miedo era Setsuka Heel, ella estaba de lo más normal como si ver a su hermano con ese maquillaje fuera muy normal. La capacidad de actuación de Kyoko dejaba atónito a Konoe… _Tendré que conversar con el presidente de LME para ver si alguna vez podré tenerla en alguna de mis películas, siendo una gran actriz como es y como será mi película será un éxito rotundo… _pensaba emocionado mientras daba las indicaciones para la grabación del día de mañana y les decía que se podían retirar.

:**D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Prometo no demorarme más en los siguientes capítulos, aun no sé en que capítulo se viene el lemon pero sí sé que meteré Sho-baka en el próximo capítulo, quieren verlo sufrir, que su aparición sea solo el detonante de algo más picante o no lo quieren ver en la historia, porque también puedo usar a Murasame-kun. Muahahahaha. Creo que ya tengo el siguiente cap en la cabeza hoy lo pondré en papel y espero publicarlo mañana :D. Un abrazo a todos mis seguidores, espero con muchas ansias recibir un review de parte de ustedes.**


	12. Cap 12

Disculpen la demora, no hay excusa para mi tardanza... espero que no me hayan abandonado y que este capítulo les guste Sho obtiene un poquito de lo que se merece jijiji

**Skip Beat no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, solo me pertenecen las ideas locas que pasan por mi cabeza XD**

:**D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Cap. 12**

Setsu caminaba por los pasillos del estudio, no podía creer que ninguna de las máquinas tuviera agua mineral; si tenían sodas pero eso no era nada saludable para su nissan, tenía que conseguir el agua sí o sí. Ya iban a terminar de quitarle todo el maquillaje no podía demorar más de 10 minutos o él saldría a buscarla. Tendría que hablar con Konoe-san para que dejen más botellas de agua en el camerino. _Arrggg tendré que ir al minimarket, si voy ahora podré estar devuelta cuando Nissan haya terminado…_

Hoy su vestimenta no era muy reveladora pero aun así Setsu siempre se veía sexy, sabía que todos la miraban durante todo el recorrido de ida y vuelta pero eso no le importaba, ya estaba por ingresar al edificio y quería estar junto a su nissan lo más pronto posible, pero porque tenía que Shotaro que estar justo saliendo junto a Shoko-san… _¡Maldito Shotaro! porque no puedes mantenerte lejos de mi vista... _Ella podía escuchar todos sus quejas de porque lo hacían trabajar hasta tan tarde… _que poco profesional eres Shotaro, nunca vas a cambiar… _pero no podía ponerse en evidencia estaba en mitad de un rol y ella SI es UNA PROFESIONAL, así que continuó caminando pasando las puertas automáticas del edificio.

Sho estaba en pleno discurso auto victimizante cuando el celular de Shoko-san sonó, se volteó tratando de darse mayor importancia y fue ahí cuando la vio. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, una chica hermosísima acababa de cruzar la puerta de ingreso, a pesar de que no tenía el cuerpo voluptuoso que él prefería en las mujeres, ella era muy sexy y un bocadillo como ese no se podía dejar pasar. Dejo a Shoko-san hablando por celular y se apresuró en la búsqueda de la siguiente chica que estaba más que seguro caería rendida ante él.

"Hola hermosura ¿Por qué no me acompañas un momento?" le dijo mientras desplegaba su gran sonrisa conquistadora y movía su cabello, sabía que eso volvía locas a todas las chicas.

Setsu ya se había topado con tipos así antes ellos no merecían ni sus recuerdos ni sus esfuerzos, así que como solía hacerlo con todo el mundo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo ni lo miró, ni hizo caso a su pregunta. Lo rodeó por la derecha como quien rodea a un insecto y continuó con su camino. La gran sonrisa que Sho tenía en la cara se le borró al instante, no podía creer que una chica lo hubiera rechazado… no, eso ni siquiera había sido un rechazo, ella no le había dirigido la palabra… ella lo había IG-NO-RA-DO. Cuando despertó de sus pensamientos vio como ella había doblado hacia uno de los estudios… _entonces debe ser parte de esta industria, ni que crea que se me va a escapar… _empezó a caminar siguiendo los pasos de ella, esto no se quedaría así. Cuando dobló la esquina vio como ella se metía a un camerino… _esta es mi oportunidad, tú no te me escapas…serás mía quieras o no quieras._

Cain ya había terminado de cambiarse, y estaba a punto de salir a buscar a Setsu cuando escuchó que la puerta de su camerino se abría. Solo Setsu se atrevería a abrir la puerta sin antes consultar si podía entrar, así era su hermana y así como era la quería.

"No podía encontrar ninguna botella de agua en el edificio, fui a comprarte una afuera"

"Debiste esperarme para ir a comprarla juntos… Setsu" dijo con su voz ronca.

"Pero nissa-…" Setsu estaba a punto de replicarle cuando escucharon que la puerta se volvía a abrir. No podía creerlo quien venía a fastidiarlos y sin pedir permiso para entrar.

"Hey no deberías ser…" Sho empezó a hablar antes de ver quienes estaban dentro del camerino, pero cuando vió al sujeto que lo estaba mirando con una mirada asesina sus palabras se quedaron en su garganta, ella estaba con él y estaba que giraba la cabeza para ver quien había hablado.

"Who the hell are you?" (¿Quién diablos eres?) dijo Cain mientras veía con más que odio a Sho. Claro que sabía quién era él, pero no podía poner en riesgo la película.

Kyoko sintió recorrer ese sudor frío en su espalda, sabía que Kuon estaba muy molesto, debía controlarlo pero que debía hacer con el estúpido de Sho que se había quedado congelado parado en la puerta. Ya sabía cuan fuerte y peleandero era Kuon, no podia permitir que se pelearan.

"Debe ser alguien de limpieza y que pensó que ya nos habíamos ido" dijo Setsu en un tono casual manteniendo la calma con los ojos entreabiertos, sus palabras fueron secas y directas, sabía que su ego era impresionante y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de aplastarlo.

Sho escuchó como lo confundían con alguien de limpieza, como se atrevían a decirle eso. Él es el gran FUWA SHO conocido por todo el país, esa chica se había pasado de la raya y el hombre había hablando en… ¿ingles? No había entendido una palabra de lo que había dicho, pero ella si lo había entendido y había respondido a su pregunta. Mientras seguía parado en la puerta veía como el hombre tomaba su chaqueta u se la colocaba, estaba vestido todo de negro, su mirada había sido tan fría... tan asesina que todo el color de su rostro se había ido, estaba pálido y sabía que ellos estaban perfectamente al tanto de su expresión. Él colocó una mano alrededor de ella y la guió hacia la puerta en donde él estaba parado… ¡_Oh no!_

"¿Qué no te piensas mover?" le dijo la chica con la voz más llena de desprecio que podía haber escuchado que se le dirigiera alguna vez.

"…"

"Just move your ass kid" (solo mueve tu trasero niño)

"He isn't near to be a kid, looks like a cockroach for me" (no está ni cerca a ser un niño, me parece que más a una cucaracha)

El ver como los ojos de Sho se movían de un lado a otro como las antenas de una cucaracha le causo mucha gracia… la descripción de una cucaracha le quedaba tan bien y se veía que no entendía ni una sola palabra en inglés. Sin previo aviso soltó a Setsu y le lanzó un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que Sho cayera contra la pared de enfrente y se quedara tirado en el piso retorciéndose de dolor. Había controlado su fuerza pero sabía en que punto del cuerpo darle para que le doliera más y no lo olvidara por unos días.

"mal- maldi-to me las pagarás"

Ninguno de los dos le contestó, intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa que lo decía todo. Sho no era un oponente digno de temer, Cain lo podía dejar irreconocible con unos pocos golpes y con el mínimo de su fuerza. Como si Setsu supiera lo que pasaba por la cabeza de él, la agarró de la mano y lo dirigió hacia la salida como si nada hubiera pasado, no podía dejar que esa cucaracha arruinara el precioso tiempo que iba a pasar con su nissan.

"Tengo hambre y tú debes comer algo, vayámonos"

"Te parece bien comer fuera, podemos pedir tu plato favorito" la sonrisa que recibió de ella después de haber dicho eso lo hizo olvidarse de lo que había pasado en la puerta de su camerino. Colocó su brazo alrededor de ella y volvió la mirada hacia el frente, tenía muchas ganas de besarla en ese preciso momento, pero esperaría a que estuvieran solos en la habitación para hacerlo. No quería que nadie vea la cara sonrojada de Kyoko.

:**D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Aún no tengo escrito el siguiente capítulo pero no quería dejarlos con un corte de historia que los dejara desesperados. En el próximo capítulo ¿Kuon podrá o no podrá controlarse al tener tan cerca a Kyoko para él solo?, ¿o será ****Kyoko **quien pierda el control primero o es que nunca sintió la necesidad de controlarse antes?

**Un abrazo a todos mis seguidores, espero con muchas ansias recibir un review de parte de ustedes y bienvenidos a todos los nuevos lectores, followers y los que me han añadido a favoritos :D me hacen muy muy feliz!**


End file.
